A variety of mobile phones are used by people in their daily life, which are different in size and weight. With the improvement of living standards, people are also pursuing the quality of life, and it has been very common for them to shoot a picture or video by using mobile phone camera. In order to improve the stability of photographing, people invented the pan-tilt kit, which is a support device for mounting and fixing a photographing apparatus, through adjustment of the pan-tilt kit, one can adjust the camera lens orientation of the photographing apparatus in order to accurately achieve observation and photographing of a target. The pan-tilt kit has a wide range of application, and a variety of special industry have certain requirements for pan-tilt kit products. In order to realize rotation of the existing pan-tilt kit, usually wire is exposed outside the pan-tilt kit, and when in use, the wire needed for rotation is very long. Therefore, it is necessary to reserve long enough wire, so that the exposed wire is very long, which leads to messy cabling and poor protection. In addition, the existing hand-held pan-tilt kit has a limited range of rotation angles, swing of lens thereof is restricted, which greatly limits the occasions and range for using the hand-held pan-tilt kit, resulting in a waste of resources of pan-tilt kits. Moreover, shooting opportunities in some specific occasions might be missed, and it is not possible to achieve omni-directional monitoring or photographing, resulting in a blind zone on coverage of the image, there are a certain extent of defects.